An electrically heated mat with partially overlapping resistor foil elements is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,942. In this known mat, the resistor foil elements are disposed in three layers, one on top of the other, and the outline or outer contour of each element basically coincides with the contour of the mat. However, the individual resistor foil paths are displaced or staggered relative to the foil paths of the other foil elements, so that the various foil paths supplement each other and together cover substantially the whole surface area of the mat. In this way, a uniform and intensive heating of the mat can be achieved.